The inception of our creation was born out of loss and it started life as the result of the passing of a loved one. Until that point we had never given much thought to death and dying. It was at this very emotion filled time that we were called upon to make many decisions and incur the many costs that are involved in the after care of a deceased loved one. One of the decisions we faced was that of having a permanent image affixed to our loved ones monument. We decided against this for several reasons but still wanted to have imagery displayed at our loved ones resting place. We thought that a life lived truly deserves more then one never changing static image that was as inanimate as our now deceased loved one. We surmised that there had to be a better option then those that were presently available. We got to work and after considering many ideas and directions on how to accomplish the task, diligently working over a period of several years and after building many prototypes, our creation took shape.
Until now there has not been a cost effective, easy to use and secure way to display photographic or video images at a loved ones gravesite. All that is required to use our creation is that the deceased's gravestone or marker has the provision for a flower vase, cup and or mount, as this is our connection point to the monument. As many people choose to have their grave markers equipped with a flower vase or cup mounts, we thought that the vase or cup would be the ideal place to attach or incorporate an image display. We also know that upon viewing, the eye will gravitate to the beautiful flowers, the vase and to our creation. To our knowledge, in the past the only option that has been available was to have a permanent display attached to or etched into the stone or marker. This can cost hundreds or thousands of dollars and in most cases is static in nature. Image choices made at the time of death may have been clouded with grief and can be regretted in the future with the permanent installation. Many cemeteries also frown on do it yourself solutions and usually forbid people from using glue or other means in attempting to mount items directly to a loved ones marker. This was another reason in choosing the vase as the place to incorporate our idea. As the vase itself is already a part of the monument and is accepted by the cemetery establishment, choosing it was the prefect location for our creation. This said, our creation is designed in a way that allows it to not interfere with the primary usage of the vase, that for the display of flowers. Our creation is nonpermanent, in that it is not permanently attached to the grave marker. It is an inexpensive option that makes it simple for those who care for the grave to periodically change their dearly departed's photo or video displays. This is very useful for holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries or for any other special occasions and allows the family and friends of the deceased to highlight moments in time. It also allows caregivers to express that though a loved one has passed they are never forgotten, this in a pleasing and dignified manor. An image or images of the departed will help to personalize the gravesite. You now have a face and no longer just have a name associated to the gravesite. Many are now choosing to be interred with others. Our creation allows several images to be displayed and can be used to depict life events of each grave resident. If lost, stolen or otherwise damaged the display can be quickly replaced or repaired without spending a fortune to have the grave marker repaired. Our invention allows the display to be viewed in perspective or in landscape view and our free-floating display allows the display to flutter in the wind. The display can be shaped or outfitted to accept custom frames, video frames and other displays. As time fades away so do some memories. Don't let your loved ones be lost to the passage of time. It has been said that every picture tells a story and that a photo is worth a thousand words. What better way to keep your loved ones memory alive then to have their smiling face (and some of what they meant to you) there to greet you when you visit their resting place. In our humble opinion, this is truly one of those great ideas that when you see it in use you will think to your self “Why didn't I think of that?”